Sammakkopoika
by AlumiiniHusky
Summary: Sammakkoprinssi satu parodia


Olipa kerran prinssi, joka jumitti metsän keskellä olevalla lammen rannalla. Hän heitteli tylsistyneenä hopeisia veitsiään. Kerran veitsi lipesi hänen otteestaan – hän yritti tavoittaa sen, mutta veitsi lensi suoraan pusikkoon.

Kauhistuneena prinssi yritti löytää veitseään pusikosta, mutta se oli niin tiheä, ettei hän viitsinyt mennä itse sekaan. Prinssi alkoi raivota ja kirosi: "Hemmetti! Takaisin sieltä!"

Silloin pusikosta hyppäsi poika, joka kysyi: "Miksi raivoat~?"

" Mitä se sulle kuuluu, sammakko? Mutta hae veitseni, se on jossain pusikossa... " sanoi prinssi.

Mutta poika vastasi, "Hmm... Tuon veitsesi, jos otat minut mukaasi ja annat liittyä Variaan, ja saan sanoa sinua senpaiksi~ Oh! Ja Päästät minut viereesi, jaat sänkysi kanssani sekä rakastat ja kunnioitat minua~"

Prinssi mietti '...Nääh, tuo on vaa joku pahanen sammakko... Antaa olla, kyllä pomo heittää sen ulos... ' ja niin hän sanoi, "Hyvä on, mutta vain jos tuota veitseni takaisin..."

Poika hyppäsi takaisin pusikkoon ja palasi pienen hetken kuluttua hopeinen veitsi kädessään. Kun prinssi näki veitsensä, otti hän sen toiselta ja virnisti iloisena. "Ciao~ Tyhmä sammakko~! " tämä huusi ja säntäsi takaisin linnaan.

Seuraavana päivänä prinssi istui pöydän ääressä, kun hän yht äkkiä kuuli kummallista mutinaa. Sitten olikin joku oven takana kutsumassa, "Senpai~ Avaa ovesi minulle~"

Prinssi riensi avaamaan. Oven takana oli poika, jonka prinssi oli jättänyt ulos. Raivostuneena prinssi löi oven kiinni ja palasi pöytään.

Mafian pomo, Xanxus, näki, kuinka prinssin posket punoittivat ja kysyi, "Mitä sinä siinä punastelet, roska?"

"Oven takana on sammakkopoika, joka noukki minun veitsen puolestani pusikosta... " kertoi prinssi, "Lupasin hänelle kaikkea tyhmää, mutta ei sillä mitään väliä... Paitsi että sanoin, että hän voi liittyä Variaan... "

Silloin kuului taas koputus ja pyyntö:

_Varian älykkäin ja komein_

_Avaa ovi minulle_

_Etkö muista mitä lupasit eilen?_

_Varian älykkäin ja komein_

_Avaa ovi minulle_

"Sitä paitsi, olen illusionisti, kannattaa harkita~"

Silloin Xanxus sanoi, " Päästä roska sisään... Hänestä voi olla jotain hyötyäkin... "

Prinssi totteli ja poika hyppi sisään prinssin luo.  
>"Ah, senpai~ Mikä on muuten nimesi? ", poika kysyi kallistaen päätään.<br>Prinssi nyrpisti nenäänsä ja vastasi, "Belphegor... Sinä?"  
>"Fran~", tämä sanoi iloisena, vaikka ilme ei sitä näyttänytkään.<p>

Kun prinssi istuutui pyysi poika, "Senpai~ Nosta minut vierellesi ja anna minun syödä vierelläsi~."

Prinssi vastusteli, mutta pomo mulkaisi tätä ja prinssin oli pakko totella.

Kun he olivat syöneet sanoi poika, "Bel-senpai~ Olen väsynyt, haluan nukkumaan. Ja koska olen parisi, joudutaan nukkumaan yhdessä. Noniin, hop hop."

Prinssi kauhistui. Hän pelkäsi, miten Varian naisellisin homo, Lussuria, innostuisi tästä. Prinssi puhkesi kiroilemaan – kohtalo ei voi olla näin kurja.

Mutta silloin pomo ärähti ja uhkasi prinssiä, minkä takia prinssi joutui menemään nukkumaan pojan kanssa.

Prinssin oli pakko toteltava pomonsa käskyjä, vaikka tämän sydän olikin täynnä vihaa ja kiukkua. Hän potkiskeli poikaa eteenpäin huoneeseensa ja heitti tämän lopuksi sängylleen. "Senpai~", poika aloitti. "En halunnut sanoa tätä, mutta on tapa päästä eroon minusta~" Prinssi vilkaisi poikaa ja virnisti. "Oi, kerro toki, senkin tyhmä sammakko...", prinssi sanoi ja pisti pojan päähän hatun, joka näytti ihan sammakon päältä. Poika tapitti prinssiä katseellaan ja vei sormen huulilleen. "Sinun pitää suudella minua, senpai~", poika sanoi ilme muuttumatta mihinkään. Prinssi ei selvästikään pitänyt ajatuksesta, mutta tämä halusi eroon toisesta. "Tsk, hyvä on...", tämä sanoi nyrpistäen nenäänsä ja kumartui hieman suudellakseen toista. Mitään ei tapahtunut – poika oli yhä paikoillaan. "Hei... Miksi olet yhä siinä?", prinssi kysyi ärtyneenä.

Kuului naurua prinssin takaa. Tämä kääntyi katsomaan ja huomasi takanaan seisovan miehen. "Kufufu~ Fran, jokohan lopetat toisten kiusaamisen ja palataan?", mies sanoi ja naurahti uudestaan. Poika hyppäsi pois sängyltä ja vilkutti prinssille. "Bye bye, senpai~ Nähdään pian taas~", ja siinä samalla he kaksi katosivat sumuun. Prinssi jäi ällistyneen' tuijottamaan sitä paikkaa, missä hetki sitten poika ja mies seisoivat. Tämä suuttupäissään heitti pari veistä siihen kohtaan ja kirosi kuin vanha merimies – olihan hän joutunut sammakkopojan huiputettavaksi.


End file.
